world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071614tethyskolena
10:10 -- gallionicAcrobat GA began pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 22:10 -- 10:10 GA: | Hey. | 10:10 AA: ♪♪♪ Wiggler. ♪ Hello. ♪♪♪ 10:10 GA: | How'd Fishbreath already know we're in cahoots? | 10:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Fishbreath? ♪♪♪ 10:11 GA: | Thiago. | 10:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Is That What You Are Calling Him? ♪♪♪ 10:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Hmm. ♪ I Like That Better Than "Scoundrel." ♪♪♪ 10:11 AA: ♪♪♪ "Scoundrel" Sounds Almost Approving. ♪♪♪ 10:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Fishbreath Is Much More His Speed. ♪♪♪ 10:11 AA: ♪♪♪ To Answer Your Question, I Don't Know. ♪ I Didn't Mention Anything About You. ♪ And Even When He Mentioned You, I Specifically Avoided Reacting. ♪♪♪ 10:12 GA: | He seemed pretty sure of us working together. I only denied it, of course. | 10:12 GA: | Thinks we have some kind of agenda against him. | 10:12 GA: | Which is a really good idea. We should do that. | 10:12 AA: ♪♪♪ He Is Correct. ♪♪♪ 10:12 AA: ♪♪♪ I Certainly Approve Of Any Agenda We Could Form Against Him. ♪♪♪ 10:13 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Still Smarting From How Badly I Flubbed Trolling Him. ♪♪♪ 10:13 AA: ♪♪♪ My Pride Is Stinging. ♪♪♪ 10:13 GA: | Don't worry. Together, we'll trump his ego. | 10:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Shit. ♪♪♪ 10:13 AA: ♪♪♪ SHIT. ♪♪♪ 10:13 GA: | Huh? | 10:13 AA: ♪♪♪ It's That GUY Again. ♪♪♪ 10:13 GA: | What guy? | 10:13 AA: ♪♪♪ That Fucking Highblood. ♪♪♪ 10:13 GA: | Oh dear. | 10:13 AA: ♪♪♪ He's Messaging Me Again! ♪♪♪ 10:13 GA: | What's he saying? | 10:14 GA: | Don't let it get to you. It's just some troll. | 10:15 AA: ♪♪♪ He Knows What I Look Like, Tethys! ♪♪♪ 10:15 AA: ♪♪♪ That's More Than Just Some Troll. ♪♪♪ 10:15 GA: | Maybe he's got access to some secret files. | 10:15 GA: | Or, actually has psychic powers. | 10:15 GA: | Highbloods have that. | 10:17 AA: ♪♪♪ Do They? ♪ I Thought Only Lowbloods Got Those. ♪♪♪ 10:17 AA: ♪♪♪ I Want Psychic Powers! ♪ Why Does This Asshole Get Them And I Don't? ♪♪♪ 10:17 GA: | No, no, highbloods have those laughmagics, right? | 10:18 GA: | But what's he saying? | 10:22 AA: ♪♪♪ He's Just Doing More Of His Cryptic Bullshit. ♪♪♪ 10:22 GA: | Example, please? | 10:29 AA: ♪♪♪ 09:26 CC: Ͽ ЖOlena On The ĻAnd Of ѶIxens And ƁAby இIl. ♪ ЖOlena On The ĻAnd Of ՏAlt And ƦAzors. ♪ Ͼ ♪♪♪ 10:29 GA: | What does that mean? | 10:29 GA: | Maybe you should just ignore him. | 10:32 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know If I Can. ♪ I Have To Find Out Why He Knows Me. ♪♪♪ 10:32 AA: ♪♪♪ Do You Have Nay Idea What An Astrolabe Is? ♪♪♪ 10:32 AA: ♪♪♪ He Keeps Talking About An Astrolabe. ♪♪♪ 10:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Like Every Other Line Is "(Someone) In The Astrolabe." ♪♪♪ 10:33 GA: | It's some sort of navigation device based on the stars, I think. | 10:33 AA: ♪♪♪ What, Really? ♪♪♪ 10:33 GA: | Does he know anyone other than you? | 10:33 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ He's Said A Lot Of Names. ♪♪♪ 10:33 GA: | Did he say mine? | 10:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Including "Thiago," Which I Think You Said Was Fishbreath's Real Name. ♪♪♪ 10:33 GA: | Yes, it is. | 10:34 AA: ♪♪♪ Not Yet. ♪♪♪ 10:34 GA: | Hm. | 10:35 GA: | I'll have to check this guy out later. | 10:35 GA: | You know, you're always welcome to stay with me at the palace. | 10:35 GA: | If you ever feel threatened. | 10:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Sorry I'm Ignoring You At The Moment, Wiggler. ♪ I'm Trying To Communicate With Him. ♪♪♪ 10:42 GA: | I'm heartbroken at your disregard for me. | 10:55 GA: | Take your time. I'm watching movies anyway. Far too many people are completely focused on their conversations. | 10:55 GA: | Multitasking is easy. | 10:55 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are Such A Little Shit, Wiggler. ♪♪♪ 10:56 GA: | I'll pause it if you need to radio in backup for the smackdown you're gonna give this guy. | 10:56 AA: ♪♪♪ I Need To Figure Out How To Talk To Him First. ♪ And I Don't Think This Is Going To Be A "Quick" Project. ♪♪♪ 10:56 GA: | What, is his quirk too unreadable? | 10:57 GA: | Seemed somewhat legible to me. | 10:57 GA: | Though some of those symbols are really pushing it. | 11:01 AA: ♪♪♪ No, It's....Everything's A Metaphor. ♪♪♪ 11:01 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Don't Get Most Of Them Because He's Referencing Things I've Never Heard Of. ♪♪♪ 11:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Like This Land Of Vixens And Baby Oil And Land Of Salt And Razors. ♪♪♪ 11:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Sound Like They're In The Same Place? ♪♪♪ 11:01 AA: ♪♪♪ He Told Me A Story About Someone Named Doir And Someone Named Jack, And Doir Seeking The Temple Of Left And Right, Which Jack Was Apparently In. ♪♪♪ 11:01 GA: | Darn, must be one of those people who has a large library of references that knows nobody will get them but uses them anyway because they're a smug bastard. | 11:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Probably. ♪♪♪ 11:02 GA: | Those both sound like human names. | 11:02 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ As Difficult As It Is To Talk This Way, I Wonder If He Doesn't Have A Reason For It. ♪♪♪ 11:02 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe He's Being Watched And He Can't Come Right Out And Say Whatever He's Trying To Say To Me? ♪♪♪ 11:02 AA: ♪♪♪ Or Maybe He's Just Crazy. ♪♪♪ 11:02 GA: | Or maybe he's just messing with you. | 11:02 GA: | You shouldn't worry too much about it. | 11:04 AA: ♪♪♪ He Knows My Name And My Face, Tethys. ♪ We've Been Over This. ♪♪♪ 11:04 AA: ♪♪♪ You Know How I Feel About That Shit. ♪ I Can Barely Stand The Fact That You Do. ♪♪♪ 11:04 AA: ♪♪♪ And At Least I Know Who You Are. ♪♪♪ 11:05 GA: | Yeah, but I'm not really all that careful about guarding my own personal information. | 11:05 GA: | Mostly because I'm safe in a palace. And a bit of a badass. | 11:10 AA: ♪♪♪ Such A Badass. ♪♪♪ 11:10 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Always Been So Impressed. ♪♪♪ 11:10 AA: ♪♪♪ My Heart Flutters Just Thinking About How Lucky I Am To Have Such A Badass For A Friend. ♪♪♪ 11:10 GA: | Yes. I would love to have a friend such as I. | 11:10 AA: ♪♪♪ I Assume We Are Roleplaying An Alternate Universe Wherein You're A Badass And I Am Impressed By You. ♪♪♪ 11:11 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Is Why I Am Being So Enthusiastic. ♪♪♪ 11:11 GA: | In this alternate universe, are you also able to be fazed by simple trolls and are you also horrible at trolling? | 11:11 GA: | Because you're really taking this roleplay quite far, then. | 11:12 AA: ♪♪♪ You Are A Horrible Person. ♪♪♪ 11:12 AA: ♪♪♪ Really The Most Horrible. ♪♪♪ 11:13 GA: | Yes, a supportive friend. What could be more terrible? | 11:14 GA: | A supportive best friend? Treacherous ideas. | 11:15 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is So Cute That You Think You Are My Best Friend. ♪ And Not Someone I Simply Hang Out With Out Of Pity. ♪♪♪ 11:15 AA: ♪♪♪ And A Sense Of Obligation. ♪ To Look Out For Wigglers. ♪♪♪ 11:15 GA: | I'm just so delusioned. | 11:15 GA: | It's a tragedy. | 11:15 AA: ♪♪♪ There Is Much About You That Is Tragic. ♪ Do Not Limit Yourself So. ♪♪♪ 11:16 GA: | Even my tragicness is tragic. | 11:16 GA: | Is the troublemaker still spouting nonsense at you? | 11:17 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ But I Think I'm Making Progress. ♪♪♪ 11:17 GA: | Really? That's good to hear. | 11:17 AA: ♪♪♪ He Keeps Telling Me The Story Of This Doir And Jack In The Land Of Vixens And Baby Oil. ♪♪♪ 11:17 GA: | How does the story go? | 11:17 AA: ♪♪♪ There Was This Guy Named Doir And This Guy Named Jack. ♪ He Didn't Specify, But I Imagine You Were Right About Them Being Humans. ♪♪♪ 11:18 AA: ♪♪♪ Doir Was In The Land Of Vixens And Baby Oil. ♪ Jack Was In The Land Of Salt And Razors, In A Place Called The Temple Of Left And Right. ♪♪♪ 11:18 AA: ♪♪♪ Doir Sought Out This Place. ♪ Possibly He Was Seeking Out Jack Himself, Because This Guy Said Something About This Happening "Time After Time." ♪♪♪ 11:18 AA: ♪♪♪ Doir Found The Land Of Salt And Razors, Then Asked The Escaryogi. ♪ And Then I Guess The Escaryogi Told Him How To Get To The Temple, Where He Faced Jack. ♪♪♪ 11:19 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Sure If Jack Was His Lover Or His Enemy Though. ♪♪♪ 11:19 GA: | Probably lover and enemy. That's how these stories always go. | 11:19 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay, I Take It Back. ♪ They Were Definitely Lovers. ♪♪♪ 11:20 AA: ♪♪♪ He Just Referenced Some Old Love Song By A Human Woman. ♪♪♪ 11:20 AA: ♪♪♪ That Was What He Meant When He Said Time After Time. ♪♪♪ 11:20 AA: ♪♪♪ I Guess This Is A Love Story. ♪♪♪ 11:20 GA: | And that's progress? | 11:20 AA: ♪♪♪ I Don't Know. ♪ It's At Least Something. ♪♪♪ 11:20 GA: | Fair enough. | 11:20 AA: ♪♪♪ It's Not Longer Just Random Drivel, Even If Now It's Just Dumb Drivel. ♪♪♪ 11:25 AA: ♪♪♪ Okay, Well, I Guess I Said Something To Upset Him. ♪♪♪ 11:25 GA: | Did you? | 11:25 GA: | Maybe you should say sorry. | 11:37 GA: | Okay, now I'm being annoyed by some random dumbass. I suppose I'll go now. | 11:37 GA: | Stay safe, Twinkle Toes. | 11:37 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering acrobaticAmbulist AA at 23:37 --